1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tourniquet and more particularly to a disposable non-latex tourniquet that minimizes slippage and discomfort to the patient and to facilitate ease of use in knotting and releasing the tourniquet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable non-latex tourniquet for intravenous procedures and similar procedures for restricting venous blood flow to be used in lieu of conventional rubber or latex tourniquets. The disposable non-latex tourniquet of the present invention substantially minimizes discomfort to the patient and also reduces risk of transmission of infection to the patient, phlebotomist and other medical personnel.
2. Description of Related Art
A tourniquet is typically used to occlude a patient's vein and enable medical personnel to successfully perform a variety of intravenous procedures. These include, but are not limited to, routine medical procedures such as phlebotomy, intravenous catheter insertion, dialysis, blood transfusion, donation, intravenous therapy and infusion set insertion. Historically, tourniquets have been made from latex in various shapes, such as flat strips or tubing and approximately 18 inches in length. Latex tourniquets are commonly reused until they become visibly and unacceptably contaminated or lost.
Tourniquets are used in medical practice for example, when obtaining a blood sample. The medical technician or phlebotomist will normally place the tourniquet about the upper arm of the patient and apply pressure by tightening and slip knotting the tourniquet to induce swelling in the veins in the lower arm (to cause the veins to stand out). An appropriate venipuncture site is then selected and a needle inserted, the blood sample removed and the needle withdrawn. Thereafter, the tourniquet is removed usually by giving the tourniquet a quick pull to release the slip knot.
Drawbacks of existing latex tourniquets is that patients or phlebotomists may have allergic sensitivity to contact with latex. Also latex tourniquets may pinch the patient's skin and pull the body hair of the patient due to the low elastic modulus and the high recovery of the tourniquet latex material.
Therefore, it is desirable to produce an inexpensive, throw-away or disposable tourniquet which can be easily used and which would avoid problems experienced with existing latex tourniquets.
While the prior art discloses various tourniquet arrangements, some of them disposable, they are complicated designs which make them unsuitable for inexpensive manufacturing. In addition, many of the prior art tourniquets either have a surface which allows some slippage when positioned about the limb of a patient or a surface which will cause pinching or uncomfortable pulling of body hair or skin when used and some are inefficiently elastic. In addition, many of the prior art tourniquets are made of latex.